


塔

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 这是在英智和涉死去很久之后，甚至在人类毁灭很久之后所发生的故事……只有“它”在这颗荒凉的星球上回忆着什么……





	塔

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于塔罗牌中“塔”所代表的“毁灭”的含义，霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特的短篇小说《超越时间之影》，大地丙太郎执导的动画《此时此刻的我》、安徒生的童话《国王与夜莺》和“旅行者”号探测器所携带的镀金唱片。《塔》中的“它”是伊斯人。本篇为腐向。涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉。

那颗剧毒的赤红火球还未升起。

现在它正在专心致志地趴伏于早在十亿年前就已经死去的大地之上，用带有锋利的勾爪和尖锐的倒刺的四只臂膀拨开深红色的粗砂和砾石。假若它利用两条强壮的后肢直立起身负闪烁着金绿色光泽的漆黑重甲的庞大身躯，将会约莫有十多米——就像是一块巨大的岩石。

它在寻找那颗遗落在灰色的时间里的那一枚闪烁着淡金色和湖蓝色光芒的宝石。

一切的起因是来自于三日之前，在它已经居住了一百多年的黑石塔楼被狂风、雷暴和烈火所摧毁之后，它在清扫已经化为废墟的黑石塔楼的残渣的时候，却无意中挖掘出来一堆破破烂烂的金属零件。它只需要一看便知，这是大概十亿年前的老古董了。那个时代的科学技术都非常粗糙。因此制作出来的科技产品也都非常简陋。但是能够保存到现在也着实是一件非常不容易的事情——姑且以一位科学研究者的身份稍微地表扬一下他们。它猜想这些零件应该是属于一台在当时广受大众欢迎的“偶像”系列机器人。这种“偶像”机器人使用了在过去的历史上真正存在过的偶像们的外表和声音。然而它们与精美的外表并不相符的是并不配置有多高的智能，只是会根据主人的需求唱歌跳舞而已。它不知道能不能用“八音盒”来形容它们——就是那种上了发条以后，就能奏出优美的音乐的物件；其中有些特别的款式还配有带着跳芭蕾舞的小人偶在圆盘上转动。

它在曾经看到过这些“偶像”系列机器人的广告被投射到城市的各个角落。“偶像”系列机器人非常受欢迎。那个时候，那群真核生物的科学技术正在蓬勃发展着——他们甚至在一边互相之间勾心斗角，一边踌躇满志地造着宇宙大飞船，还在考虑着星际移民甚至殖民的事情，竟然连日常生活都有些顾不上了。当最早的那款“偶像”机器人被推出的时候，虽然在制作上很粗糙，但是它还是忍受不了诱惑买了一只回家。它想要再听听他的歌。

它想要再听听日日树涉的歌。

日日树涉机器人的发丝很硬。外壳也是非常坚硬的金属。它的每一个关节都没有隐藏起来，而且摆起漂亮的姿势也非常困难。它从胸腔中释放出来的声音带有被很生硬地调出来的痕迹。

十亿年前，它曾经亲身到场过那个“偶像”机器人的原型人物——日日树涉的演唱会。在它的灰色的时间里，它从日日树涉少年时期孤身一人的街头表演到成年时期他所在的四人组合——Fine的万人演唱会都一场都不曾落下观看过。它们是它灰色的记忆里一闪而逝的淡金色和湖蓝色，银白色和淡紫色，粉红色和草绿色，深蓝色和深紫色的碎片。

它在恍惚之间猛然意识到了一些什么。

这是它曾经购买过的那只“日日树涉”机器人。

它开始拼凑这些零件。

智慧和毅力赋予它信心和好运。

它将那台“偶像”机器人拼好了。那台机器人的脸和身体都有不同程度的缺失。灰白的头发像枯萎的藤蔓一般缠绕在全身上下。淡紫色的眼珠已经碎裂了。

“吱……吱……”

机器人艰难地发出来声音。它应该是被启动了，但是似乎它现在正处在非常“混乱”的情况下。

“吚……吱……”

它使用相对柔软的触角触碰了那台机器人。

“唔……啊……”

它想到了它还没有买下另外两只机器人就不得不离开那个地方。而且官方后来也再没有推出最后一台——那台以组合的队长天祥院英智为原型的机器人。

“吚……唔……哎……”

太阳就快要升起，这里很快就要变成地狱。虽然它自己并不会有什么特别大的问题，但是它比较担心这个机器人的状况。它又建了一座黑石高塔，将它和自己一起藏了进去。

它还有时间——在离开这颗星球之前。

它拜托了它的同族一同修理机器人。它们畅谈了许久。它想办法说服了它的同族，说明“偶像”系列机器人是一种非常适合进行科学研究的物品。

这是在这颗燃烧的赤红星球还被某种造型非常奇特的真核生物们称之为“地球”的时候——虽然仅仅只是统治了这颗星球非常短暂的时间，真核生物们在这短暂的时间里做出了许多在它们所在的种族以及其他与它们的种族的历史互相纠缠许久的其他种族都能感到无比有趣的事情。它说“偶像”系列机器人虽然可以被称之为粗制滥造，但是仍然可以被用来研究那些真核生物们的思想。

那些真核生物在十亿年前曾经自称是“人类”。

它的同族能够感受它的谎言，但是它的同族仍旧帮忙了。它们一同修理了日日树涉机器人。机器人看上去就如同是崭新的一样。

它用珍藏的外星植物标本作为答谢的礼物赠送给了它的同族。

此时，它的内心已经被点燃了。

那个东西一定在……

它想起那个东西。

那个冷冻舱……

它希望那个东西还在。

它趴伏在地面上。太阳西沉之后的大地仍旧散发着强烈的余热。它希望它还能找到那个冷冻舱——

天祥院英智的冷冻舱……

十亿年前的那场演唱会，四人组合里唯独缺少了队长。粉丝们虽然多有不满甚至不安的情绪，但都在剩下三名队员精彩的表演下烟消云散了。

然而在热烈的表演进行的途中，日日树涉被狂热的粉丝射杀在休息室里。

它听到了好几声枪响。

不久后，天祥院家族传来了消息——天祥院英智因为身体原因，不会再参与演出。随后是漫长的十年，没有天祥院英智一丝一毫的消息。

天祥院英智这位重病缠身的王子殿下不过只是一个童话里的阴谋家而已。

即使是姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦，也是在十年后才勉强得到天祥院家族对外公布的消息——天祥院英智的疾病无法使用现代的医疗手段治愈，但是未来或许可以；因此十年前，天祥院英智自愿进入了冷冻舱中，等待一千年后开启。他们声称，天祥院英智并不希望他的朋友们对此感到伤心，所以才要求对外隐瞒真相。

然而它甚至不用去现场看看情况就明白了——他们根本就没打算医治天祥院英智。它知道的，只是因为天祥院英智在家族内部的权利斗争中被拉了下去，被按进了冷冻舱里面。

他从空中坠下，摔得粉身碎骨。

十年前，天祥院英智就死了。

十年后，天祥院家族的内部斗争出了结果。他们再次被强行扭结在一起，像藤蔓一样趴伏在整个国家的身躯上贪婪地吸食血液和骨髓。

二十年后，姬宫桃李继承了姬宫家族的事业。他参与投资制造了“偶像”系列机器人，并选择了“日日树涉”作为系列的第一代机器人。

它找出了那个东西。

灰色的回忆里流动着淡金色和湖蓝色的光芒。

它找到了那个冷冻舱。它还记得那个为天祥院家族冷冻天祥院英智的那个人体冷冻研究所的位置。那个人体冷冻研究所在地面以上的部分曾经像是一座纯白的高塔，高高地矗立在美国的普罗维登斯。而人体冷冻研究所在地面以下的部分就像是一座延伸向地底的黑暗之塔。

地面以下仍旧留有一些破破烂烂的部分——即使如此，这个黑暗之塔也已经是坚固到难以置信的地步。

冷冻舱已经破破烂烂了。

它突然有种不想看冷冻舱内情况的情绪。如果它是那种过去生活在这颗星球上的真核生物的话，大概能够将这种奇怪的情绪归于“恐惧”一类。

它带来了日日树涉的机器人。

十亿年前，天祥院家族对姬宫家族进行攻击。姬宫家族受到了其他多个家族的帮助，勉强才没有被击垮。姬宫家族的主人曾经说过：“会长大人一定非常想再听听日日树前辈的歌……我想让会长在一千年后醒来的时候，就能听到日日树前辈的声音……”

最后只能做成那副样子……或许是因为各种各样的原因……“偶像”系列机器人其实并没有走多远，就被迫因为媒体不间断的口诛笔伐和网络上铺天盖地的责骂声中停产了。但是它曾经在那个时候隐藏在城市的角落里生活过，它知道它们其实广受欢迎。

后来姬宫家族的家业也日渐萎缩。不过姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦都以普通人的身份善终。

朱樱家族曾经暗中出资拍摄过关于天祥院英智那一世代的偶像的故事。但是很快那部纪录片就因为天祥院家族的势力而被禁了。

回忆中的纪录片被落在了时光燃烧后的余烬里。

“我也想让一千年后的人们听到Fine的歌……听到大家的歌！”

它爬上前。

它小心翼翼地看到了长眠在冷冻舱之内的天祥院英智仍旧是那般年轻美丽的样貌。

它突然很想抖抖自己那两对闪烁着金绿色光芒的翅膀。

它将焕然一新的日日树涉机器人带到了冷冻舱前。它甚至都没有拨弄机器人的开关。机器人只是在看到冷冻舱的一刹那就有了反应。

“早上好，英智。”

它听见了机器人的声音。在银白色和浅紫色的回忆里，日日树涉从未使用过这种温柔而亲切的语调说出过话语。

“我是你的日日树涉。”

“英智为什么一直摆出闷闷不乐的样子呢？即使你现在假装出一副轻松的姿态也是没有用的。英智，究竟是发生了什么事情呢？我能和你一起分担它们吗？我能将它们全部变成爱的玫瑰和惊喜的鸽子吗？让我将它们撒出去、扔出去、抛出去……随着风飘向宇宙的最深处~☆”

“唉？是这样吗？嗯……因为父亲突然倒下了，母亲现在一直待在娘家不回来，天祥院家族里已经有点乱了呢……各种各样的事情让我感到有些烦躁……咳咳……”

“英智，家族里的事情已经非常不妙了吧……因为天祥院家族的事情，现在已经是满城风雨了……”

“没事……我没事的，涉……别担心……其实你也知道的，家族里的人一直都反对我去当偶像，这会让他们感觉到非常没面子。我的父亲在昏迷前几天还在拍桌子呢。想到等我继承了家业以后，我大概真的不能再参加偶像活动的演出了。如此说来，桃李也有姬宫家族的产业需要经营。弓弦也要辅佐他……”

“英智，你其实远比你自己想象中的要坚强许多。”

“涉，我很坚强吗？我竟然把我和你的事情告诉我的父亲了。你真应该看看我父亲的表情。我居然会在一瞬间希望他能祝福我们……哼哼哼……咳咳！——真是的，又开始痛了……明明他自己也曾经是一个牺牲品而已。涉，我的涉……我想听你唱歌……再为我唱一曲吧……”

“我是被囚禁在高塔中的皇帝，而涉就是我的夜莺呢……真好啊，涉……咳咳……真希望能永远听到你的歌……只要听到了你的歌，即使死神已经来到了我的面前，我也将无所畏惧——或许死神也会为你的歌声所动容吧……他将驻足倾听，留下泪水，放下镰刀，而我也将永远地从污浊的血，冰冷的黑暗和死亡的阴影里逃脱……说不定我能活很久，很久。”

它的同族为它带来了一些关于十亿年前的历史资料。它们的同族曾经仔仔细细地记录过那个时代所有生物的所有思想、所有语言、所有行动和所有感情。

它的同族将资料传送给了它。

它知道了它明明生活在那个时代过，却仍然没有弄清楚的事情。

天祥院家族不论是外部的斗争还是内部的斗争都非常激烈，甚至用惨烈来形容也不为过。天祥院英智从小就被外人暗中下药，弄坏了身体。而他又执意成为偶像，又激怒了家族内部成员。后来，他更是顶撞了自己的亲生父亲——为的是解除与其他家族的婚约。

“我爱日日树涉。”

天祥院英智的想法很激进，言辞也是相当激烈。在父亲突然重病不起之后，他就发现自己多了一个兄弟。

“这是怎么回事？”

或许在年轻人的世界里，天祥院英智是一个足够狡猾的恶人。但是在中年人和老年人的世界里，他就如同一只金子做的小人偶，被粗心的主人随手放在了高塔之上的窗沿边。他甚至可以是一张沾了金粉的白纸。

“你们……究竟是从什么时候开始的……”

天祥院家族将天祥院英智的尸体塞进了冷冻舱——他们甚至连平静的长眠也不曾仁慈地施予他。冷冻舱的位置谁也无法从天祥院家族现任家主的口中得知。

仅仅一百年后，人类之间自相残杀的战争毁灭了地球的环境。天祥院家族和其他上层集团抢走了所有的宇宙飞船进行了太空迁徙，却没想到在经过小行星带的时候被撞得粉身碎骨，成为了这片黑暗宇宙中的无数尘埃的其中部分。而被留在已经被污染的地球的普通人们在苦苦地挣扎着生存了一万年以后，还是完完全全地灭绝了。它们最后被某种残存下来的鞘翅目昆虫的进化后物种所取代——也就是它和它的同族们进行精神交换的种族。

日日树涉是在表演途中被狂热的粉丝枪杀的。时间在天祥院英智出事的第二天。

“你竟然喜欢天祥院英智那个人渣！我爸爸的公司被他们搞垮了……他也自杀了……”

他将手枪中的子弹全部打在了日日树涉的身体上。

“涉，你为什么会喜欢那个恶魔家族的天祥院英智！涉……你为什么会喜欢他呢……我喜欢你啊，涉……”

它将日日树涉的机器人留在了天祥院英智的冷冻舱边。它的同族询问它是否要将这两样东西带走。它的同族看出来它只是单纯喜欢这两样东西。它的同族看来，这两样东西一个是远古生物的标本，一个是古董玩具。

然而它只是想把这两样东西留在那里。它将它们留在了黑暗的塔中。

它和它的同族还会在这颗星球生活好几亿年的时光，然后一起飞往更加遥远的星球、更加久远的时代。

“英智，今天也是充满着爱与惊喜的一天呢！”

它恍惚间好像听到日日树涉机器人的声音。

它想到了记忆里五彩缤纷的演唱会。它想到了被遗落在十亿年前的杂志、海报和光碟。

它想到了“旅行者”号探测器携带着的那张镀金铜板声像片。

它的触角轻轻地颤动了。

——跨越了十亿年的时光……

它的精神仿佛再次回到了那个夜晚。它投射到高塔之下的玫瑰花园里。它倾听着他们最后的声音。

“英智……不论是一年，两年，三年，还是十年，二十年，三十年，甚至一百年，两百年，三百年……我将会一直唱下去，英智也将活下去——一年，两年，三年，还有十年，二十年，三十年，乃至一百年，两百年，三百年！”

“那么一千年，一万年，一亿年呢，涉？”

“哪怕十亿年都没有问题！~☆”

“我好开心啊，涉……我开始期待明天了——那一定是一个充满着爱与惊喜的一天。”

它转过头，振动翅膀。

四十亿年后，这颗星球也将被燃烧殆尽。

一百亿年后，这个宇宙也会烟消云散。

而它会将这几枚五彩缤纷的记忆碎片藏进精神世界的深处，投射到更加遥远的未来，亦或是久远的过去——那座漆黑的巨塔之中。

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能看到这里。


End file.
